Enhancement of battery performance is an important issue in the advancement of portable electronics, power grid regulation, and electrified vehicles. Rechargeable or secondary batteries generally include positive and negative electrodes, a separator, and an electrolyte. Current collectors are typically attached to each electrode in order to extract current from the battery. In lithium-ion batteries (LIBs), the negative electrode (anode) often includes graphitic carbon, which has a capacity of about 375 mAh/g. Graphitic carbon has a low discharge voltage of about 20 mV, which provides a large voltage difference between itself and the positive electrode (cathode), and therefore a relatively high power density. However, the low voltage may lead to lithium plating and large amounts of solid electrolyte interphase (SEI) formation.